There are several methods of inspecting glass bottles for defects that require the bottles to be spaced apart on a conveyor while the inspection is being performed. The current method of doing this is to use a mechanical device to slow down the bottle relative to the conveyor speed and than release it back on the conveyor where it accelerates back to conveyor speed. This mechanical device can take the form of a belt conveyor, opposed compliant wheels or a spring loaded finger wheel. At higher bottle throughput speeds, the bottle slides on the conveyor as it accelerates back to conveyor speed. This leads to inconsistent spacing of the bottles and instability of the bottles on the conveyor. This instability and the drag on the bottle from the stationary guide rails can lead to bottles tipping over and jamming.